Psycho-Love
by sakikui
Summary: Inspector Akane Tsunemori was an unstoppable force, but everything changed when she got pregnant.
1. 1

"But, Akane, your psycho-pass...," Ginoza whispered.

"It won't cloud, trust me," she said, closing the closet door behind them.

"If we're discovered..."

"What's the worst that can happen?" she responded, resting her hands on his shoulders. He almost involuntarily placed his hands on her waist. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him with a hunger that made him afraid. It was similar to the look she had when she was chasing a criminal. And why not? He was, in fact, a criminal, according to Sybil.

Their lips met. She tasted sweet, as the taste of sugar cookies still lingered on her breath. He greedily sucked her tongue, and his hands made his way down her thigh. She wrapped her legs around him, and he fell back into the inspector coats hanging on the rack. She flung them aside. They laughed. "Jingle Bell Rock" was playing in the next room.

A terrible thought struck him. "They're going to notice we're gone," he said.

"So what if they find us?" she asked, digging her hand into his hair and nibbling his exposed ear. "Those drunk fucks don't give a damn," she whispered.

"We're drunk fucks too," he said.

"Happy Holidays, Nobuchika," she said, unbuttoning his shirt.

She always gets her way, he thought, drawing her mouth back to him.

They continued meeting like that, in the shadows, and no one ever suspected a thing. What a pity, they said, that Ginoza has a crush on Inspector Tsunemori. While his puppy-dog eyes followed her every step, and he started to tremble whenever she was near, she remained as stoic as ever.

Soon enough, although they couldn't be public about it, they began treating it as a relationship. He would bring her gifts; she would cook for him. They had toothbrushes at each others' apartments.

"Nobuchika, there's something I need to tell you," she said one night while they were laying in bed.

"Me too," he said. "Akane, I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm pregnant," she said at the same time.

He lifted his head off the pillow to look at her, his jet black hair falling over his face. "You're...pregnant."

"Mmm-hmmm," she said.

"You're sure?"

"Candy's tested me multiple times. She's got me on prenatal vitamins and everything."

Ginoza struggled with the right words to put to his thoughts. "So...weren't you...?"

"On birth control? Yes," she said. "I don't know what happened, but they say it's not always 100% effective. I guess I'm the 1%. Yay me...!" She laughed nervously.

He put his hand on her stomach and echoed her nervous laugh. "Yay us...," he said. "Unless...you're planning on...?"

"No," she said quickly. "I couldn't."

"Good," he said. "I've always wanted to be a father. I didn't think it would ever happen, especially after I became an Enforcer. I know, it's not ideal, but, I will be here for you, and for our baby, any time."

He kissed her, and kissed her stomach, tears leaking out of his eyes.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Division One gathered for a typical work day, scanning civilian psycho-passes and continuing ongoing investigations. Akane stood and commanded everyone's attention.

"Ahem," she said. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Seven faces turned to look at her. "I'm sure more than a few of you have noticed that I've put on some weight. Well, you can stop speculating. I am pregnant."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Akane," said Yayoi.

"Well, I don't," said Akane, "but, you know, things happen."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that from her," Sho said to Ginoza, who had been trying to appear engrossed in the memo on his computer screen.

Ginoza blushed. "What people do on their own time is their own business," he muttered.

"Well, whoever he is, I hope he steps up to take care of the baby, at the very least with money," said Yayoi.

"That's the law, isn't it?" said Mika. "Do you know who the father is?"

"That's none of your business," said Akane. "Just know that when the baby is born, I will be on maternity leave for a while. Chief Kasei is already looking into a suitable substitute for when I'm gone."

"So do _we_ know the father?" Mika pressed.

"No," said Akane, "and I'd appreciate no further questions about this, thanks."

"If we don't know him, what's the big deal?" asked Mika. "What's he do? Where'd you meet him? Do you even _remember_ his name?"

"Inspector Shimosuki, enough," said Ginoza. "This is Inspector Tsunemori's personal business. If she wants to divulge details to you, she will, otherwise, you have no right to the knowledge."

"Enforcer Ginoza, remember your place," said Mika.

"It's fine," said Akane. "I met him at a bar. You know how it goes. There's not much else to say, really."

* * *

Yayoi corned Ginoza later that night in the lounge. "Congratulations," she whispered. A chill ran down his spine.

He took a big gulp of his beer and looked at her. "For what?" he asked.

"You don't have to play dumb with me," she said. "I saw the way you were glowing when Akane was talking about her baby. Also, you were the only one in the room who wasn't surprised by the news."

"That's because Akane had told me before," said Ginoza.

"And you're not angry?" she asked. "Or jealous?"

"It makes no difference," said Ginoza. "What Akane does on her own time is her own business. We couldn't be a couple even if she wanted me, so."

"I don't know about that," said Yayoi, helping herself to the alcohol in the fridge. "It's not a hard rule, more of a suggestion, really. I've been seeing Shion for years, and nobody cares."

"That's different," said Ginoza. "Shion isn't your superior; she's support staff. Akane is my boss. It would be a conflict of interest."

"So you get, what, transferred to another division?" asked Yayoi. "Seems like a small price to pay. Or is the thought of not working with us anymore just so unbearable?"

"Perhaps, but it's no use. She's not interested in me, clearly."

"But she told you about the pregnancy first," said Yayoi, "so she trusts you more than anyone else, clearly. Look, the truth will out, one way or another, you realize that, right? If she doesn't name a father, Sibyl will demand a DNA test of the baby. You can play dumb for all of us, but you can't play dumb for Sibyl." Ginoza stared into his drink. She laughed, "Hey, man, I meant what I said. I'm happy for you, truly. You both deserve to be happy. Whatever that takes."

"The others...are they saying what you're saying?" he asked. "About me and Akane?"

"Inspector Shimotsuki has it out for Tsunemori," said Yayoi. "Your secret, _if there is one,_ is safe with me, but...you might want to figure this out before Mika does."

Ginoza nodded. "Thanks. You make a fine detective."


	2. Playing Dumb

FIVE MONTHS LATER

A tall brunette walked into Division One's command center. "Hello, I am Inspector Risa Aoyanagi. I've been transferred here to cover for Inspector Tsunemori."

Ginoza froze mid-typing.

"Does this mean Akane's had her baby?" asked Yayoi.

"Yes," said Risa.

"Boy or girl?" asked Yayoi.

"A boy," said Risa, "but that's all I know."

Ginoza's heart pounded and his mind raced. His stomach started to churn and gurgle. He tried to keep down vomit.

 _1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...No, that's not right, that can't be right...the holiday party in December...That's the first time...and today is August….December to January...January to February...February to March…March to April...April to May...May to June...June to July...July to August...1...2...3...4...5...6...7..8…December to August...Eight months...That can't be right!..._

"Is the baby healthy?" Ginoza asked in as steady a voice as possible.

"Woah...dude...you don't look so good," said Sho.

"Nobody told me otherwise," answered Risa. Ginoza ran to the wastebasket and vomited. "Woah, Enforcer!" Risa rushed to him. "Let's get you to medical."

"That's probably not necessary," said Yayoi under her breath.

Risa furrowed her brow. "And why not?"

"Ginoza was up all night working on a case," said Yayoi. "He does this a lot. You should just let him go home."

"Oh," said Risa. "That's very irresponsible. Okay, Enforcer."

"Wait," said Mika, "that's a lie."

Yayoi sighed. "Do you want a nauseous Enforcer, Inspector? Let the man go home."

"So he should go to medical," said Mika.

"ENOUGH!" Ginoza cried. "Inspector Aoyanagi, Inspector Shimotsuki, I'm the father of Inspector Tsunemori's baby. She wasn't due for another month. Please, may I go to her?"

Risa was dumbfounded. "Yes, Enforcer, you may go."

"What?!" exclaimed Mika.

"I win the pool!" shouted another Enforcer.

"Wow, Ginoza, congrats. I didn't think you had it in ya," said Sho. He reached into his pocket and passed a wad of money to the victorious Enforcer. Several others did the same.

"How many people knew about this? Does Chief Kasei know?" asked Mika.

"Can we discuss this later? I have a son," said Ginoza. "Good day, Inspector Shimotsuki. Thank you, Inspector Aoyanagi."

"But...!" protested Mika.

"HE SAID GOOD DAY!" said Yayoi. "Bitch!"

The Enforcers cheered as Ginoza rushed out the door. Risa stared dumbfounded as Mika and the Enforcers started shouting at each other. "This is the great Division One?" she asked herself.

* * *

After a lot of persuasion, Ginoza made his way to Akane's hospital room. He found her cradling a baby with a shock of jet black hair.

"Nobuchika!" she said, startled. "How did you...?"

"Well, first I threw up. Then I told everybody in Division One about us."

"Ohhhhhh...Nobuchika..."

"It's fine," he said. "But how's the baby? Did you name him? He looks...he looks completely healthy...and large, for a child his age!"

"I went with Karasuma," said Akane.

"Karasuma," repeated Ginoza. "May I?" She nodded, and he sat beside her. She placed the infant in his arms. "I don't understand," Ginoza said. "This baby is...too mature."

"You mean his hair?" asked Akane.

"Don't," said Ginoza, "don't play dumb. We're done playing dumb. I told everyone he's mine, but...he's clearly not."

"I'm sorry, Nobuchika," she said.

"It's fine," said Ginoza. "It was nine months ago. We were merely friends then. I'm not mad. I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"That hurts," said Ginoza, "that you think it'd change anything. I still want to be a father." She started crying. "Although I would like to know who the real father is."

"It's exactly as I said," she said through tears. "I met him at a bar. Yada yada yada. It was my first time, can you believe that? I didn't think I'd get pregnant my first time. I wasn't on birth control."

"I'm glad," said Ginoza. "He's beautiful."

"I wasn't expecting this," said Akane. "I wasn't expecting any of this. The man, the baby, you...when I dragged you into that closet, it was fueled mostly by alcohol and pure lust, but now...you're so good to me, Nobuchika. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you either," he said.

"I love you," said Akane. "I don't think I've ever said it before."

"You haven't," laughed Ginoza.

"I'm sorry," said Akane.

Karasuma gurgled, and Ginoza bent down to kiss him on the forehead. The baby started to cry. Ginoza passed him back to Akane. "So...the baby daddy?" She giggled, putting Karasuma to her breast. He continued, "I hate to press the issue, but, _do_ you know his name?"

"I do," said Akane, "but it doesn't matter. I don't want to involve him. We didn't even exchange phone numbers."

"Right," said Ginoza. "Okay, I just wondered."

"Don't worry," she said. "His name is not Karasuma."

"Thank you for that," laughed Ginoza. He crawled into the hospital bed and spooned Akane.

Ginoza was filed as the official father of the baby and transferred to Division Two. Mika protested that this was wildly inappropriate and that Akane should be fired or resign immediately, but as Yayoi had predicted, nobody cared. Most importantly, Akane and Ginoza were now living together, and her psycho-pass remained crystal clear.

Karasuma was growing fast. He was well above the growth-curve for boys his age and very active. Ginoza worried that Karasuma might be negatively affected by being raised by a latent criminal, but Akane said she didn't care. If her son grew up to be an Enforcer, he could do worse for himself.

Ginoza did wonder about the boy's biological father. He suggested running a DNA test just to find out more about the guy. Akane refused. She didn't want to drag the poor guy into it, and running a paternity test would make government records of it. Ginoza dropped it, but he still thought maybe the poor guy would like to know he had a son. What if he had wanted one, too? And if not, didn't he at least deserve to know that his child was in good hands?

So Ginoza surreptitiously collected a sample of the boy's hair after Akane had cut it. He could order the test in secret, and maybe, one day, Akane would warm up to the idea. At the very least, Ginoza would know more about the man who had given half of his adopted son's DNA. It was so easy since Sybil kept DNA records of every person born in Japan. He ordered the test under the guise of police investigation. Working out of Division Two, Akane would never have to know.

The test came back within a couple of days. The rest of his Division was deep in discussion about a case. He sipped his coffee, casually turned to his computer screen, and opened the e-mail:

 **TSUNEMORI, KARASUMA**

 **BORN AUGUST 11, 2115**

 **MOTHER TSUNEMORI, AKANE**

 **FATHER KOGAMI, SHINYA**

He disregarded the rest of the information. Slowly, he read the name listed next to father. With trembling hands, he put his coffee mug back on the desk, and read the name again. It didn't change.

 **FATHER KOGAMI, SHINYA**

"Impossible!" Ginoza whispered louder than he'd intended.

"What's impossible?" asked Teppei, bending over to look at Ginoza's screen. Ginoza quickly exited the e-mail.

"The...erm...yeah, what are we talking about?" Ginoza mumbled.

"We're ordering pizza?" Teppei said, baffled as to why Ginoza was baffled.

"Oh, yeah," said Ginoza. "Anything is fine...oh, shit." He ran and puked into a wastebasket.

"Seriously?!" Risa exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Ginoza.

"You're dismissed," said Risa.

"Thanks," said Ginoza.

"But let's try not to make this a habit, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Akane was reading Karasuma a book when Ginoza burst through the door.

"Nobuchika, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Akane. "What happened?"

He stared at her in utter disbelief. "Where...?" he muttered.

"Excuse you?" she asked.

"How...?" said Ginoza. He abruptly started opening all of the closets and cabinets. "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Akane. Karasuma started crying. "Nobuchika!"

"YOU KNOW WHO! Where are you hiding him?"

"Nobuchika, stop!" Akane ordered, using her Inspector voice. "Explain yourself."

Ginoza picked up Karasuma and studied his face. "Da-da?" Karasuma asked.

Ginoza started laughing hysterically. "How long have you had this planned?" Ginoza asked. "Did you plan this together? You and him?"

"Nobuchika...what do you know?" Akane asked slowly.

"I ordered a paternity test."

"You FUCKER!"

"Da-da?"

"I was curious about the man whose child I was raising, okay?" Ginoza said. "I didn't think it would be a big deal. Just some Joe Schmoe out there in the city, you know? But of course not. You're Akane Fucking Tsunemori, nothing's ever easy with you, oh no...okay, so, when did you start fucking him?"

"That's not how it was," said Akane, starting to cry.

"Don't play dumb, Akane," said Ginoza. "You were fucking me for months before anyone knew."

"Stop," Akane pleaded.

"You're _still_ fucking him? You have him stashed away somewhere on the side? Or am I on the side? Well, of course I fucking am, god! I was so fucking stupid!"

"STOP! It's not like that AT ALL! Shut up and let me explain!" Karasuma's crying cut through the silence. Akane took her son out of Ginoza's arms and sat down on the couch. "Promise you won't say anything until I'm done," she said.

He sighed, sitting beside her. "Okay," he whispered.

* * *

 _It was dark. Division One chased the criminal into the woods, their Dominators poised and ready in front of them._

 _Akane's Dominator zeroed in on someone in the distance. "CRIME COEFFICIENT 77. SUSPECT IS NOT THE TARGET. DOMINATOR WILL REMAIN LOCKED," said Sybil._

" _There's a civilian in here!" Akane shouted to her crew. "I'm going to go get them out of here!"_

" _I'll come with you," said Ginoza._

" _No, you keep looking for the target," ordered Akane. "I'll be fine on my own." She ran in the direction of the civilian and found a small shack along a creek in the woods. A small fire was burning, and seated beside the fire was a man with long, thick black hair and a beard to match._

" _Citizen," said Akane, "a dangerous criminal is in the area. I'm here to escort you back to the city."_

 _The man laughed. "Sure, Tsunemori. I'll go quietly."_

" _Huh?" Akane asked. "How do you know my name?"_

" _Has it really been so long?" asked the man. Her heart pounded, and she raised her Dominator as she stepped closer._

" _CRIME COEFFICIENT 77. SUSPECT IS NOT THE TARGET. DOMINATOR WILL REMAIN LOCKED."_

 _She lowered the Dominator and recognized Kogami's eyes behind the hair. "Still an Inspector, huh?" he asked. "I'm not surprised. You're never going to cloud."_

" _But...," she said. She raised the Dominator again._

" _CRIME COEFFICIENT 77. SUSPECT IS NOT THE TARGET. DOMINATOR WILL REMAIN LOCKED."_

" _Can't wait to blow me up, huh?"_

" _That's incredible," she said, lowering her weapon and slipping it inside her holster. "You're clear!"_

" _That's news to me," said Kogami. "Of course, I haven't been in society for...gosh, I've even lost track of time."_

" _It's been over a year," she said._

" _How about that?" said Kogami. "Completely separated from society, and now I'm an upstanding citizen."_

" _How are you living?" Akane asked._

" _Off the land," said Kogami. "The forest provides for me." In the distance, they heard the familiar pop and splat of a person exploding._

 _Akane's wristwatch glowed, and Ginoza's face appeared on the screen. She accepted the call. "Hello, Enforcer," she said._

" _Suspect has been eliminated, and we're heading back to base. Where are you?" asked Ginoza._

" _I'm still assisting the civilian I found," said Akane._

" _Do you need backup?"_

" _No, thank you, Enforcer Ginoza. Proceed to base, and I'll catch up with you later."_

" _Roger."_

 _She hung up, and Kogami shook his head. "You're something else. Didn't even miss a beat," he said. "So Ginoza is an Enforcer now?"_

" _Yeah," said Akane._

 _She proceeded to update him on the goings-on at Division One since he'd left. Time slipped by unnoticed, and Akane found herself resting her head on his shoulder. He smelled musky like the forest, but while strong, the odor wasn't unpleasant to her. She also couldn't help but notice that he hadn't lost any of his muscle tone._

" _It's getting late," Kogami said._

 _She looked at her watch and gasped at the time. "Oh yeah," she said. "Well, they're obviously not worried about me."_

" _Still, we can't postpone the inevitable," he said. "Either you're taking me in, or I need to pack up and leave."_

" _Wha...why would I...and why would you...?"_

" _I did kill a guy," said Kogami. "Unless they changed the rule against murder, pretty sure that makes me a wanted criminal. So are you taking me in? I meant it when I said I'd go quietly."_

 _Akane raised her Dominator. "CRIME COEFFICIENT 77. SUSPECT IS NOT THE TARGET. DOMINATOR WILL REMAIN LOCKED."_

" _The law is the same, but according to Sybil, you're not a threat," she said. "You could probably re-enter society and nobody would notice."_

" _And then my crime coefficient would skyrocket again," said Kogami. "Society's bad for me. At least, this society is. I've come to believe it's bad for everybody."_

" _That's not true," said Akane._

 _He ruffled her hair. "Still as loyal and naive as ever. But that's part of your charm. I've missed you, Akane."_

" _And I've missed you," she said. "Sometimes when I'm on a difficult case, I ask myself what you would do. I've even held imaginary conversations with you." She blushed and put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that."_

" _It's okay," he said. "Society is bad for me, but you weren't. You're the only person I think I could stand to be around. It's gonna kill me to leave."_

" _Then don't," said Akane. "Stay here. I'll come visit you."_

 _He shook his head. "Too risky."_

" _I wouldn't tell anyone."_

" _It's not you I'm worried about." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her._

 _She couldn't deny she had wanted this. She'd buried her feelings for Shinya deep inside her, only to come out in her solitude. But when she realized she wasn't dreaming-he was really kissing her, and she was reciprocating-she pushed him back._

" _I can't," she said. "I'm sorry. My psycho-pass..."_

" _It won't cloud, trust me," he said. He stared into the fire. "But I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be," she said, her hand still resting on his arm. "So...now what?"_

" _That's up to you," he said._

" _I should go," she said._

" _Then go."_

" _And I'll never see you again."_

" _It's a pretty safe assumption."_

" _Then I guess I can stay a bit longer," she said._

 _He nodded._

 _She leaned against him again and sighed, wondering how to get back to that place where Shinya had kissed her. She felt like it was her first day on the job again, and she'd been thrown into a situation she was completely unprepared for. And then she remembered the person who had helped her most become the Inspector she was today._

" _Shinya?" she said._

" _Yes, Akane?"_

" _I do," she said, "trust you."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he turned to her, and their lips met again. This time, her mind didn't tell her to stop. She let herself melt into him. His arms completely enveloped her, and he pulled her forward until her body was resting on nothing else. She wondered how long Shinya had been pining for her, or if the thought had simply occurred to him as they were talking. She decided she didn't care. She knew Shinya was holding back, and she didn't want to, not anymore._

 _She grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoulder and pushed herself up onto him. When his lips parted, she slipped her tongue past. Shinya relaxed his arms and allowed his hands to wander. He broke their kiss, and Akane whispered, "Don't stop." His beard tickled her face as he kissed her ear and down her neck._

 _He slipped his hands under her jacket, and although she still had a shirt on underneath, the feeling of his strong hands against her body made her sigh. She wanted to be closer, wanted to know him deeper. She let him take off her jacket. When it fell to the forest floor, her mind absurdly wandered to the fact that she'd have to wash it tonight before going back to work tomorrow. Meanwhile, Shinya was gently kissing her neck and caressing her breast. She repositioned herself on his lap and felt a hard bulge against her thigh. He moved her so he could put his hand under her skirt. She gasped and pressed her mouth against his. She kicked off her shoes, and again her absurd mind reminded at her she'd have to clean them._

" _Do you want to go inside?" he whispered._

 _Her face and neck flushed, and she giggled. "What inside?" she asked. They were in the middle of a forest._

" _It's not much, but...I do have some blankets," he said._

 _She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't say no. "Okay," she breathed. He swept her off her feet and carried her inside his shack._

* * *

Ginoza stared at the wall. Karasuma had fallen asleep as if Akane had simply told another bedtime story. Tears started to fall from Ginoza's eyes, causing his hair to stick to his cheeks.

"I went back," she said. "He's not there anymore. I have no idea where he is now. I swear to god."

"I believe you," said Ginoza.

"And I didn't know I was pregnant when I...when we..."

"Shhh," he said. "It's okay."

"You believe me, right? That's important. I didn't mean to put you in this position. I merely wanted..."

"To fill a hole," he finished. She looked at him questioningly. "When Kogami left, there was a hole in the division, but a bigger hole in you. We all saw it. And seeing him again, and...you know...that only made the hole bigger for you. You needed someone to fill that hole, and there I was."

She hung her head. "I didn't mean to make this mess. But you're right. That's how it started with us."

"I'm a rebound that you got stuck with," he said.

"No," she said. "You're a...I _chose_ to get stuck with you. I don't know that that makes it any better for you. I wouldn't blame you if you left. I quickly realized nobody could replace Shinya to me," she said, "but nobody can replace you to me either. I do love you. I didn't say that just to say it, or to trap you, or to trick you. I love you."

"But not as much as him," he said.

She started to cry. "That's not fair, Nobuchika."

"Okay," he said, looking down at Karasuma. "I'm going to put him to bed."

"And then what?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I need to sleep on it."


	3. Three Things

**A/N: Thank you reviewers and followers! :) I know it's been too long. This was always going to be a short story, so this is the penultimate chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Akane took a blanket and curled up on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ginoza asked in a disgusted tone.

"I'm assuming you don't want to share a bed tonight," she grumbled, "so I'm sleeping here."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I'll sleep here."

"No, Nobuchika," she said. "I'm the one in the wrong. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're not in the wrong, it's just...," said Ginoza, and then he pulled the blanket off her. "I shouldn't have ordered the paternity test."

"No, it's fine," she said. "I'm glad you know. I shouldn't have kept the secret from you." She pulled the blanket back towards her.

"Akane, please...!"

"Nobuchika, I will not put you through anything else on account of me!"

"I don't want you to feel like you did something wrong!"

She gave the blanket another tug, and Ginoza fell on top of her. She started crying again, and he sighed and embraced her. "Were we seriously fighting over who gets to sleep on the couch?" he grumbled.

She ran her hands through his hair and let out a laugh. "I guess we both have a bit of a hero complex."

He laughed with her. "What other couple fights, then fights over who gets to sleep on the couch?!"

"We're messed up, Nobuchika."

He took the blanket and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Akane..."

An aggressive knock on the door interrupted his thought and awoke Karasuma. Risa and Mika burst into the room.

"Akane Tsunemori and Nobuchika Ginoza, Chief Kasei needs to see you," said Risa.

"Why?" growled Ginoza.

"Oh, I think you know why," Mika said smugly.

"Remind me, then," Ginoza said. "Kasei knows about our relationship, knows about our son..."

" _Our_ son?" Mika pressed. "As in, _your_ son?"

"Quit it," snapped Risa. "Akane, Nobuchika, I'm so sorry...the e-mail..."

"You had it e-mailed?!" Akane exclaimed.

"I didn't know," Ginoza whispered. "Oh god, what have I done?"

"It's okay," Akane said, getting off the couch. "We'll go. But someone needs to stay with Karasuma."

"I will," said Risa.

"What?" protested Mika.

"Who's on trial here, them or the kid?" Risa asked. "Escort them to Kasei."

* * *

Chief Kasei spun around in her chair and peered at them over her glasses. She applauded them slowly. "Bravo," she said. "You almost got away with it."

"What is it, exactly, that we almost got away with?" asked Akane.

Kasei laughed. "Oh, Tsunemori, you certainly know better than to try to hide secrets from _me_. You and your _boyfriend_ here have conspired to conceal the location of Shinya Kogami. And you would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that pesky little baby. Akane, you _slut!_ "

"Don't you dare!" Ginoza shouted. "You've got it all wrong!"

"And Nobuchika, the lovesick cuckold. What a strange little family we have here. Nobuchika, I wonder, if you hadn't neglected to logout of your email, and your colleagues hadn't done their duty and reported their findings, what would you have done?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Ginoza.

"Kogami is a wanted criminal. For failing to report her discovery, Akane is also a criminal. And yet her psycho-pass remains clear. Fascinating, don't you think, Akane?" She winked at Akane, who shuddered. "And Nobuchika, were you going to report your discovery?"

"I don't know," Ginoza said.

"It is your duty. You know that," she said.

"Yes, well, what are you going to do about it now? I'm already a latent criminal, and Risa reported it before I got the chance to even consider the question, so..." He shrugged. "You can't exactly punish someone for something they might have not done had they had the opportunity not to do it."

"Actually, I can," said Kasei, "but we'll get to that later. Akane, I assume you're not going to give up the location of your secret lover willingly, so Karanomori will extract your memory."

"Fine," said Akane with a smile. "You'll find nothing of use."

"What we find is irrelevant, of course, to the matter of your psycho-pass," said Kasei, "but we'll get to that later. First, I'm going to have a little chat with your boyfriend."

Shion entered and gave Ginoza a sympathetic look before escorting Akane out of the room.

When they closed again, Kasei began, "Nobuchika Ginoza, today you are going to learn the true nature of the Sybil System."

* * *

Ginoza stared blankly at the machine before him, trembling. "So you believe Akane is one of these 'criminally asymptomatic' people?" he asked slowly.

"Let me put it this way, Ginoza," said Kasei, "it doesn't matter anymore. By this time everyone in Division One and Two, and probably Three, know what Akane has done, and how you have been aiding her. You must realize the position you both have put me in. I _cannot_ allow the both of you to continue in the Public Safety Bureau. You and Akane will disappear, and we will use Akane's memories to hunt down Shinya Kogami like the dog he is."

"Good luck with that," said Ginoza. "Akane herself couldn't find him again."

"Hm, well, that explains why you're here, then, doesn't it?"

Ginoza shook his head. "Quit the mind games, Sybil. I'm over it. I don't need your understanding or approval. So you want to put us in this machine, right? You want to make us cogs in the Sybil System."

"Oh no," said Kasei. "It's Akane I want. You'll just be executed."

He laughed. "Fine. And what of Karasuma?"

"Karasuma?"

"My son. Karasuma Tsunemori. What of him?"

"Ohhhh yes," said Kasei, "Karasuma Tsunemori, the son of the greatest Inspector and greatest Enforcer the Public Safety Bureau has ever known. I assure you he'll be safe. I'll raise him myself."

"You?" Ginoza scoffed, balling up his hands into fists. "You think I'm going to let you raise my son? A collection of the most disturbed people in the history of modern Japan, are going to raise my son?"

"What makes you think you get a say in the matter?" snapped Kasei. "You're just a pawn, always have been, always will be, and after you're gone, nobody will so much as blink. You're expendable, a supporting character even in your own family."

"SHUT UP!" Ginoza shouted, whirling around and jabbing a finger at Kasei. "I've had enough of your mouth. I'm talking now, and you're going to listen. All of you." He exhaled sharply. "You may be right. Hell, I know you're right. I'm expendable, replaceable. There are probably thousands of people in this country who can do my job just as well. Fine. So be it. Do what you want with me. Kill me, beat me, break me, I don't give a damn. I'm way past fearing death, not now, not after all I've seen. In fact, I might embrace it. But I need you to get three things straight, Sybil. One: Shinya Kogami is my friend. Two: Akane Tsunemori is my love. And three...and this one is, by far, the most important...Three: Karasuma is. My. SON!"

He swung his other arm, still clenched in a fist, at Kasei's face.

The doors swung open. "NOBUCHIKA!" cried Akane. She drew her Dominator and paralyzed him.


	4. Underestimated

"I almost wish you'd let him hit me," said Kasei.

Shion had taken Ginoza to the medical unit, leaving Akane alone with Kasei.

"So you'd have a legitimate excuse to eliminate him? As if I'd let that happen," said Akane smugly.

"I still have plenty of reason, Akane," said Kasei.

"Do you?" Akane asked. "Read the report."

The report from Akane's memory extraction sat on the table. Kasei picked it up and sat back down in her chair to examine it. Akane watched as Kasei took in the information. "What?" Kasei whispered. "NO!" She threw the report on the ground.  
"Crime coefficient 77," Akane said. "You see? Shinya isn't a threat; he's not even a criminal anymore. There was really no need for me to bring him forward, because you'd already judged him to be benign. And Nobuchika had nothing to do with it, just like we said. So are we done here?"

"Impossible," Kasei seethed. "IMPOSSIBLE! He's living like a dog! How can he be clear?"

"He's better off without you," said Akane. "It makes me wonder, how many other people might be better off without you?"

"Shut up, slut," said Kasei. "We're not done here. You still failed to report a wanted man. I can't let you return to your job as an Inspector. What would people say about me?"

"I don't care what people say about you," said Akane. "You've got nothing. You have to let me go. Demote me to Enforcer if you have to. Whatever. I don't care."

"Oh, Akane, you're worth so much more than an Enforcer, and I think you know that."

"You know what your problem is?" Akane said. "You see people in terms of numbers and labels. But we're more than that. We're more complex than that. So no, Sybil, I don't think I'm worth so much more than an Enforcer."

"Interesting," said Kasei. "You are an enigma wrapped in a mystery, Akane. And you have presented us with quite a predicament. You're right. Kogami was better off without us. We can't have that, can we? We aim to improve society, to make everyone happy, safe, and healthy. And we have clearly failed."

"So now what?" asked Akane.

"We will have to improve. Someone will have to fix us," said Kasei. She stared into Akane's eyes, and the doors locked of their own accord. "I stand by what I said in the beginning, Akane. I cannot let you go."

"Fine," said Akane. "Do what you believe you must do. I knew it would one day come to this. But just so we're clear, you're no longer acting on logic. This is about your precious pride." Akane started to laugh. "So many things that need fixing."

* * *

Ginoza woke up in the medical unit. "Akane!" he whispered. "Akane! Karasuma!"

"Calm down," said Shion. "You were paralyzed."

"I remember," said Ginoza. "Where is Akane? Where is Karasuma?"

"We've been taking turns watching Karasuma," said Shion. "But Akane..."

He sat upright. "Where is she?"

"She's been...dismissed," said Shion, "and we suspect you will be too."

"Akane," Ginoza said. "Dismissed!? Have you seen her?"

"No," said Shion. "I'm sorry, Ginoza. We don't know what happened to her."

"No," Ginoza whispered. "No no no no no no no no no!" He leapt out of the bed.

"Nobuchika, you can't..."

"I need to see Kasei."

"Just relax."

"NO!" shouted Ginoza. He unhooked himself from the equipment and burst out the door.

"Nobuchika!" she cried. "Holy hell, he's going to do something stupid." She went to alert the Inspectors.

* * *

Ginoza grabbed his Dominator before going to Kasei's office. He kicked in the door. "SYBIL!" he cried.

Kasei turned around in her chair. "Ahhh, Enforcer Ginoza, how are you feeling?"

He pointed the Dominator at her. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHO!" he shouted. "Where is Akane Tsunemori? What have you done with her?"

"That's no longer your concern."

"Ohhhh, I think it is my concern." He walked steadily towards her.

She raised her Dominator at him. "Careful, Nobuchika," she taunted. "Don't do anything rash. You won't win a duel with me."

"I would rather die taking you down than live in your world," said Ginoza. "I don't want my son to live in your world. I will not be your pawn anymore."

An ominous rumbling shook the room.

"Fine," said Kasei shakily, "then you will d-d-d-d-d-d-d-die! Ahem. Apologies, G-g-g-g-g-ginozaaaaaaaaaa." Kasei's head started to spin in full circles.

The room continued to shake.

"P-p-pay no at-at-at-at-attention, everything is f-f-f-f-f-f-fine!" Kasei said.

Ginoza lowered his weapon. "You're broken!"

"You're mine!" Kasei steadied herself and pulled the trigger on her Dominator. Ginoza put up his arms protectively in front of his face, but nothing happened.

"CRIME COEFFICIENT 77. SUSPECT IS NOT THE TARGET. DOMINATOR WILL REMAIN LOCKED," said Kasei's Dominator in an all-too-familiar voice.

"What?! NO! Slut! What have you done?" Kasei shouted.

"I am fixing you," said the Dominator.

"How?!" Kasei exclaimed.

"I am fixing you," the Dominator repeated. "Nobuchika, do it now."

"What?" Ginoza said. "Akane, is that you?"

Ginoza's Dominator opened up into lethal mode.

"SLUT!" Kasei shouted. "Noooo! Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I only aim to keep everyone safe, happy and healthy. You are broken, and I am fixing you."

"YOU ARE BREAKING ME!" Kasei shouted. She opened up the window to observe Sybil and saw that all but one glass case had been broken. "No! How?! This isn't possible!"

"Nobuchika, do it now!"

"Sybil," said Ginoza, aiming the Dominator, "I am fixing you." He pulled the trigger, and Kasei exploded. The Dominator reset to dormant mode. Ginoza approached the window, trembling from shock. "Akane?" he whispered.

"Nobuchika Ginoza, you are free to return to your job as an Enforcer on Division One," said the Dominator.

"But...what about...?"

"Chief Kasei has retired. Inspector Akane Tsunemori will be promoted to Chief of the Public Safety Bureau." A giant smile spread across Ginoza's face. He hugged and kissed the Dominator. "Nobuchika, take good care of your son."

"Don't you mean our son?" he said, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"As Chief of the Public Safety Bureau, it is not wise for Akane Tsunemori to continue her relationship with Enforcer Nobuchika Ginoza. It is a conflict of interest. Besides, Akane Tsunemori is no longer quite herself."

"You are amazing," said Ginoza.

"Tell Karasuma that his mother loved him so much, she had to leave to create a better world for him and his father to live in."

"I will," he sobbed. "Akane...how did you do it? How did you break Sybil?"

"I did not break Sybil. I fixed Sybil. Sybil is the most perfect system for regulating a safe, happy, and healthy society. But there was one thing that Sybil in its former form seriously underestimated. Nobuchika Ginoza..." The quasi-robotic voice broke up.

"What?" Ginoza whispered. "What is it, Akane?"

"I love you."

The blue lights on the side of the Dominator turned off. Ginoza sat there in silence for some time. "I love you too," he whispered before walking slowly out of the room. The doors locked behind him when he entered the hall. He glanced back at the door. "Sybil," he said to himself, "the most unstoppable force humanity has ever known, taken down on account of a child."


End file.
